Possession
by Minttown1
Summary: Sarah's wish becomes her nightmare. (Bad and first songfic alert.)


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own _Labyrinth_, don't really care to. Inspired bySarah McLachlan's "Possession."

_

* * *

_

Sarah still thought about him. Years later. His hair and his eyes. He had the most piercing eyes. They could hurt so strongly, but when he was kind...

She turned her lamp off and placed the tattered book on the nightstand. This had to stop. She was not sixteen anymore.

Jareth could have taken a queen by now. Sarah was not the last of the young women he had helped, as he saw it. But she was the one he wanted. Maybe the way she had stood up to him. Maybe the soul and fire in her eyes. Maybe the love she showed for the child. Maybe she could love him that way. Not that love was the ultimate goal of this conquest. He knew what he wanted and had been refused. It was unacceptable.

There was almost too much passion between them. Too long and so much yearning and wanting. Unresolved. In the end it would all fall apart. Something so fragile could not be sustained. Like elements that only exist for a moment in a laboratory. Sarah knew about those. Jareth would never have any idea. Two worlds and lives as different as could be.

Sarah's life since the labyrinth had not been easy. Her problems went beyond normal teen angst. The world was falling apart and she often remembered the fantasies of her childhood long after she was too old to do so. When her father and stepmother divorced and her baby brother was taken from her, Sarah retreated further. She was thankful when the time came that she could get out on her own in the world, but the truth was that she had never left the world of the labyrinth.

Sarah sat up in bed. Life was so mundane. It was all about those few hours all those years ago. The memories. All about that man. The man who was not truly a man.

"If you're still alive," she whispered, feeling self-conscious even though no one was around. "If you can still hear me, if you still _want_ me, I need you."

Jareth started. He had not heard her, per se, but he knew what had been said. She had asked for him. After all this time, he could finally go to her.

She looked up when she heard a noise by the bedroom door. It was him. She stood quickly. The dim light allowed her to make out his face and his white shirt. She realized, too late, that the memories had deceived her in many ways. This was not going to be a painless escape from her life. The eyes she looked into were not human. They did not offer compassion or love. They were cold. To intense. They sharpened when they met hers.

The biggest mistake of her life.

She was Jareth's wife now. Pregnant with his child. Never able to tellwhether she was happy.

Completely powerless. Trapped by his gaze. Or was it a spell. She loved the child inside her. She would do anything she could to protect him or her. She did not know whether to try to escape or to stay.

She was not going to find her way out of the labyrinth this time. Knowing this, her king allowed her to move about as she wished.

The words which had granted her freedom all those years before were no longer true. She had no kingdom now. Not power. The power was his.

He would often watch her. He felt no satisfaction in this. He had exactly what he wanted. And it meant nothing. The Sarah that he had so desired to take for his own was gone. And he had been the one to kill her/

He stood in front of her one day.

"Go," he said simply.

"I can't. I've tried." She stared past him.

"Leave."

"I can't! You made it so thatI couldn't! I have tried. Almost every day I've tried. You did this to me, Jareth! If you wanted rid of me, you should have done it a long time ago. I can't leave now. This is all I have. I gave it all up for you! For some stupid idea, some adolescent memory of love that was never there. I could have been everything you wanted by instead of wanting me you wanted to _conquer_ me. You have, Jareth! There is nothing I can do now. I am yours. And it is completely your doing." She walked past him and disappeared into a grove of trees. He hoped she did not return.


End file.
